Sacrificer
by That One Fangirl Over There
Summary: Lloyd has been having recurring dreams of Kai leaving his life. He never knew why he had these sudden dreams... until now. He wonders about his true feelings for Kai, not knowing what the future holds for both boys? Does Kai feel the same? Will the spark in between the brothers grow into something special? T because I'm me. And GreenFlame. No like, get the hell out.
1. Another Nightmare

**Hey everyone! Welcome to a new story! It is GreenFlame (obviously) and if you don't like, get the heck out. -_-**

 **Now for my people who** ** _love_** **yaoi: I thought of this story a couple of nights ago when I played scenes in my head of Kai sacrificing himself for the others, so I thought, "Hey, why not write a story for this, in GreenFlame version?" So here it is. My first attempt, so enjoy. ;)**

 **P.S., I've been listening to songs by Cascada, so I reccomend listening to one of her songs while you read. ;)**

* * *

 _"Kai, no!" Lloyd grabbed onto Kai's arm. "Don't do it!" Kai kneeled down._

 _"Lloyd, it's either me or our home. I have to do this. Remember that I love you," Kai kissed Lloyd's forehead before running up to the shadowy figure. He shot out a line of fire, connecting the dark matter to Kai. His heart cracked and his power drained. Lloyd heard a song verse from a song he heard on the radio called Bad Boy. It said, "No, I don't need you again." It scared Lloyd deeply. Kai yelled with pain but continued to use his power to destroy the creature that would have caused terror on Ninjago._

 _"KAI!" Lloyd yelled out before the creture exploded along with Kai. Small embers flickered and died on the ground. "I never even got the chance to say... I love you."_

Lloyd woke up in a sweat. _'Great, another nightmare. What do they mean?'_ Lloyd looked over to Kai, who was sleeping peacefully. Wu had given Cole, Jay and Zane their own rooms, but still hasn't decided which rooms Kai and lloyd would get so he let them share a room for that time. Lloyd has been having recent and continuing dreams- no, _nightmares_ \- of Kai sacrificing himself for Ninjago. For his team. Each nightmare, Lloyd always woke up and watched Kai sleep before he fell asleep again himself. The strange thing was is that each nightmare was different, but ended up the same way with Kai dying. Lloyd sighed. He knew that tomorrow night he would have a nightmare again. But he always wondered... Why were they always about Kai? Is he... in _love_ with Kai?

* * *

 **Yay! My first yaoi story! ^U^**

 **It may be short, but I'm proud! :)**

 **Let's see if Kai will ever find out... ;)**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **-KGF**


	2. WILDFIRE!

**Kairocksrainbow: I KNOW! I wanted to write a story like this for _soooo_ long, but I didn't know if I was good enough. X3 Now I know I am! ;D**

 **Tania: Dang, girl! XD That's a lot! Glad you enjoyed it! ;D**

 **zwepty033: Me too. And I know my official reason why I do. :3**

 **TNoW: Okay. What's your story's name though? Because I have a bad memory. XD ^_^'**

 **I found the perfect song for Kai. I'll tell you the name after the chapter's done. ;) Now the reason I think why I love shippings so much: I think I am bisexual. Yes, I said I _think_. But I've developed a crush on a certain girl here on FanFiction, but I'm never telling. X) I also got red extensions in my hair. YAY! :D**

* * *

"Guys! The weather man was right! It's snowing!" Lloyd's eyes shot open as Jay screamed about the snow. It only seemed that Lloyd just fell asleep for one second to only be woken up again. Lloyd could here Kai groan from sleep and saw him push his pillow on his face.

"M-morning Kai. how'd you sleep?"

"Fine, Greenie. You get dressed first. I'll wait." Kai sat up in his spot, his soft yet warming smile lighting up Lloyd's day.

"T-thanks."

 _Ugh, what is wrong with me?! Now, I'm stammering when I'm around him!_ Lloyd walked into the bathroom and quickly got changed. Just as he was about to head for the kitchen, he remembered about the plate he left on his table top. _Crap. First I'm stammering, now I'm being forgetful. What's next, I have the power to poop fro-yo? Hey, that's not bad._

Unfortunately, Lloyd walked into the bedroom he shared with Kai at the wrong and right time. How it was right is that hecould hear Kai's voice singins a song that well suited Kai.

 _"You think by now,_

 _That I would have learned_

 _Not to play with fire,_

 _If I don't wanna get burned._

 _But I'm a pyromaniac,_

 _And your veins are full of gas._

 _You're burning higher, higher._

 _I'm storming this wildfire._

 _I am imm-_ WHAAA! LLOYD!" The wrong time to come in the room: Kai was bare chested and half _naked_. Lloyd blushed madly as he stared at Kai and his well built body. Kai tried covering himself with his blanket. The music to the song Kai was singing still played.

"Y-you sing w-well, K-kai. Maybe s-sing again l-later?" Lloyd walked out slowly, still "admiring" Kai's frame.

"J-just please get out."

* * *

 **O/././O I did this. XD**

 **The song Kai was singing is a Vocaloid song called WILDFIRE! (It is spelled like that with two explanation points. ;) ) by VocaCircus. it's awesome. ;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **#GodisLife!**

 **P.S., it's a full moon tonight! ;D It showed up where I am around 4 in the afternoon. XD One of the things I love about the colder weather. :)**


	3. New Year's Party

**Hey, look at that! I'm not dead! :D**

 **alexisadams95: DOUBLE AWESOME! :D I can't stop listening to WILDFIRE! XD**

 **KRR: Thanks girl. ;)**

 **AwesomeDisneyWolfChild: HAHA! XD**

 **Samiam2468: Whoa, okay! Don't worry! I'll start writing! ;)**

 **I finally figured out what the time should be! :D**

* * *

Lloyd walked down the hall, Kai still stuck in his mind. That simple distraction let a sozen or so red, green, and white streamers fall across the Green Ninja's face. The Christmas decorations were still up, even though it was now New Year's Eve. The Green Ninja Carefully placed the dirty dishes in the sink and noticed Jay was doing a math sheet Nya had printed out for herself and the others. Jay was the only one left to finish. (First to finish was of course Zane, then Nya, Kai, Lloyd, and Cole.)

"Jay, come on! What's the square root of 25?" Nya pushed against Jay's shoulder, trying to encourage him. The Blue Ninja's face looked as if it was going to explode.

"I don't know! I have no fucking idea!"

 _Lucky. I can't even get away with saying "hell" without getting bonked on the head,_ Lloyd thought deeply. "5. The square root is 5." Nya leaned back in her chair, exhaling for a few moments.

"See? Even Lloyd understands and he's only 15 and spent most of his life in Darkley's Boarding School. Alright Jay, let's try the bottom. What is 9 to the power of 4?" Nya stood up and wrapped her arms around Jay's neck. Lloyd just rolled his eyes at Jay's cluelessness. A _fifth grader_ could do this math, even if they weren't so bright.*

"So, anyone making New Year's resolutions?"

"GAH!"

"Kai, seriously!?" Kai appeared out of nowhere, leaning against the couch chair.

"Ha ha! You guys should've seen the look on your faces! Especially you, Greenie." The fire wielder pinted a finger towards the youngest of the team. Lloyd's face was flushed to a mad red, and not just because of the scare. Lloyd could see Kai's muscular arms, even from under the hoodie for normal days, and his hoodie and undershirt pulled towards the ground after Kai flipped himself onto his back, showing his belly and well built six-pack.

 _Shit. What's wrong with me?_ "Ha ha. Very funny, Kai. I don't have any resolutions, but I do have one thing I need to do." That one thing would be difficult, since Lloyd knew Kai was straight and he was bisexual. He knew it would never work. Besides, Skylor- the one girl Lloyd disliked the most- was coming to the New Year's Eve party at the _Bounty_ , along with the other Elemental Fighters.

"Nya, I got it! 6560! That's the answer!"

"Ooh, so close Jay. The actual answer is 656 _1_. You were close though," Nya rubbed Jay's back affectionally, so he wouldn't feel bad.

* * *

The Christmas decorations were down (Except for the Christmas tree.) and New Year's decorations were up on the walls, thanks to Kai. However he got these without any money and no trips to the store "intrigued" the other Ninja. Both the Red and Green Ninja had thoughts scattering across their minds.

 _How am I ever going to admit to Kai that our friendship means more to me?_

 _Why is it so hard to sing it front of everyone and admit to Lloyd that I'm bi for him?_

Skylor and Neuro were first to arrive. "Hey Kai. Miss me?" Skylor grabbed Kai's chin and gave him a peck on the cheek. Kai fidgeted a little.

"Y-yeah, I missed you." Kai gently pushed his hands against Skylor's breasts, looking to his left where Lloyd stood.

"Well, that was awkward. Let's party!"

 **2 MINUTES UNTIL MIDNIGHT**

"Alright, it's that time! Time to find a mate to kiss at midnight, or else you'll be all alone." Cole spoke into a microphone and changed the music to a slow dance. A minute passed. Skylor leaned against Kai, but Kai shuffled away.

"Kai, is something wrong?"

"Um, well I found someone- Well, I'm not sure if h- _she_ likes me back, but I'll find out."

"Ten... nine... eight... seven..."

 _Come on, Lloyd! You can do this! Just walk up to him!_

 _Stop freaking out Kai! Just get it over with!_

"... Six... five..." The anticipation finished. Lloyd ran up to Kai, just in rhythm with the countdown. "... Four... three... two... ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Lloyd pushed against Kai's chest, placed his hands on his shoulders, and...

* * *

 **AAHHHH! CLIFFHANGER! NOOOOO! DX**

 **Finally! Will either find out their love? Let's hope so! ;)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 ***= HAHAHAHAHAHA! -_- I am doing middle school math already and read a 9th grade level book. :P**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **-KGF**


	4. That Hot Damn Kiss

**I'm back!**

 **Listening to music to get in the mood. *wiggles eyebrows* (I can't actually do that. XD) Get what I mean? XD**

 **Gamer Katie: MWUHAHAHAHAHA! XD I can be cruel. (CDKGF: You're welcome. :) Me: STFU. -_- CDKGF: D'X) XD**

 **AwesomeDisneyWolfChild: Aww, thanks. ;) I forced myself for that cliffhanger. So difficult to do!**

 **alexisadams95: There is a fifth grade teacher who taught PACE before and she loves science and math. She's awesome. I saw this picture of a weird face with a stick body, and I will quote it: "NOW KISS!" It's pushing two people together to kiss. That's what I want to do now. ;)**

 **Flamegoesupguren: Thanks. Don't worry Kai! Everyone will find out soon!**

 **KRR: :) Thanks! *stuffs brownie in mouth* That's good. :D**

 **omagad: Well, it's coming! XO**

* * *

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Midnight. The time for kissing. Well, one pair did it right on time. Their lips connect for the whole first minute of the New Year. Once it was finished, they locked them again, refusing to let go of the amazing sensation and ignoring the stares.

"Kai, how could you!?" Skylor screamed at the Fire Ninja (And her former boyfriend.) as he continued to press his warm lips against Lloyd's. The warmth passed through Lloyd's smaller body when he noticed Kai part his mouth open, allowing his tongue to pass through. The Green Ninja allowed, letting his tongue and Kai's to explore the other's mouth. Although the kissed lasted for a few mintues to everyone watching, it felt like centuries to Lloyd and Kai. It all ended too soon. Skylor was furiously tapping her foot, staring holes through Kai. "Are you _gay_ or something?"

"Skylor, it's called 'bisexual', and yes. For Lloyd," Kai stared back, harder than Skylor. " _I got a question. Can you help me out?_ _How many people can do it like me? Zero! Keep it so cool like me? Zero! Girl, you know there ain't nobody, nobody. Else that can make itso hot like me. Zero! Take it to the top like me. Zero! Girl, you know there ain't nobody, nobody. Zero._ "

"Whoa, whoa. You can fucking _sing_? You never told us before!" Jay spread out his arms in surprise.

"You mean you've never heard a voice in the _Bounty_ and music?" Lloyd pushed in front of Kai, blocking him the best he could from Skylor.

"I thought that was just the radio."

"OH, my gosh."

 _"Don't wake me uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!_

 _Oh eh oh._

 _Don't wake me uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!_

 _Don't wake me uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!_

 _Yeah._

 _Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up._

 _Don't wake me up,_

 _Don't wake me._

 _I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep. (No!)_

 _I don't wanna fall,_

 _Unless I'm falling for you._

 _I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep. (No!)_

 _I don't wanna fall,_

 _Unless I'm falling for you."_

Everyone left in the middle of Kai singing, even Skylor, who adored his voice, but angered with his choice and huffed off.

* * *

While everyone went to sleep, Kai and Lloyd still stayed up and sat on the couch. Lloyd had his left ear over Kai's heart and Kai's arms were on the armrest of the couch and Lloyd's shoulder.

"Wow, that was... amazing. Do you think we made the wrong choice?"

"Lloyd, as long as you're happy, I don't care which choice I make."

"What if you sacrificed yourself? For me?"

"As long as you're alive and well, _I'll_ be happy, even if you're not."

Lloyd stared off in space for a few moments before remembering his nightmares and a special nickname. "Well, I guess you should be called Sacrificer. You're always sacrificing for me. And I do have nightmares of you doing the same thing, except you don't... come back." Kai lifted the younger's chin and looked straight into the emerald green abyss.

"Lloyd, I'll always be here. I'll protect you with my life. I promised you, anyway. I like the name," Kai planted a peck on Lloyd's forehead. "C'mon, Greenie. Let's go to sleep. It's already 4 in the morning." Kai fell sound asleep in mintues, but Lloyd still didn't slip off into darkness.

 _Those large amber eyes, golden like the Sun... like Soleil... and green flecks as vivid as the spring... grass..._ And with the thoughts of Kai's handsome eyes, Lloyd drifted off to sleep. But those nightmares have not yet ceased, even with Kai around.

* * *

 **AAAAHHHHH! KAWAII! XD**

 **I do not own "Don't Wake Me Up"; Chris Brown does. XD I also don't own "Zero"; Varsity Fanclub does. XD Please listen to those two songs. While you're at it, please listen to Servant of Evil by JoyDreamer. It is so sweet and sad... Perfect for Lloyd's next dream! Pretend Len is Kai and Rin is Lloyd (Still male.) I will do the writing and details. Just do your imagination! :D**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **#GREENFLAME4EVAH!**

 **-KGF**


	5. Servant of Evil

**IT'S HERE! FINALLY! AFTER SO LONG!...**

 **The next chapter of _Sacrificer_. :D Here we go.**

 **P.S., sorry for being gone forever. A lot of school events. Wearing my WE Day shirt! :D**

* * *

 _You're the king of the country, and I'm a servant of yours.  
_ _We were twins right from the start that from fate got torn apart.  
_ _I will try to protect you from everything that hurts,  
_ _And I'll do as you say, even the evil way._

 _Born into a world where everone expected the best,  
_ _Blessed by all the bells that rang up in the high without rest.  
_ _But our parents planned just how we'd be very best use,  
_ _Then they split our future in two, there was nothing we could do._

 _If the world is vile and you make it your foe,  
_ _There is just one thing that I want you to know.  
_ _I'll protect you and I will do as you please,  
_ _So you'll smile, feel happy, and be at peace._

 _You're the king of the country, and I'm a servant of yours.  
_ _We were twins right from the start that from fate got torn apart.  
_ _I will try to protect you from everything that hurts,  
_ _And I'll do as you say, even the evil way._

 _Then one day, I went to the nation next to our own.  
_ _There I saw a girl in orange, she caught my hat that had flown.  
_ _With her gentle soothing voice and tender welcoming smile,  
_ _I could only stand and stare, I just fell in love right there._

 _But the king has one wish that needs to be fufilled.  
_ _That the girl should die even if her blood is spilled.  
_ _I shall answer back to the wish that he speaks,  
_ _Without clue why my tears here are falling down my cheeks._

 _You're the king of the country, and I'm a servant of yours.  
_ _We were twins right from the start, that from fate got torn apart.  
_ _"I will serve you this brioche, I'm sure you'll like the taste."  
_ _And you'll smile with no blame, but soon it won't be the same._

 _Very soon this kingdom ends with everything that you were,  
_ _'Cause of all the people that will chase you with their anger.  
_ _"Retribution" is what they are calling what they will do,  
_ _But I bet they never knew I will always try to save you._

 _"Come and take my clothes, this is the way that you can go.  
_ _You shall wear them till you're gone and they won't ever know.  
_ _It is fine, we're twins and I will be here when they strike.  
_ _They won't know you are gone all because we look alike."_

 _I'm the king of the country and you're a runaway.  
_ _We were twins right from the start that from fate got torn apart.  
_ _If they're calling you evil, I know someone like you.  
_ _I am evil, I take blame, 'cause our blood is just the same._

 _Once upon a time, there lived two very happy twins.  
_ _One of them, he was the king and there the story begins.  
_ _He was sitting at the top and he used to reign.  
_ _He was always vey cute, but the kingdom it was brute._

 _Kai  
_ _If the world is vile and you make it your foe,  
_ _There is just one thing that I want you to know.  
_ _I'll protect you and I will do as you please,  
_ _So you'll smile, feel happy, and be at peace._

 _Lloyd  
And at last, you're here and I can't comprehend.  
_ _And the bells they ring 'cause they know it's the end.  
_ _You don't even bother to look at the crowd.  
_ _You just say my most favorite words out aloud._

 _He's the king of the country, and he's a servant of his.  
_ _They were twins right from the start that from fate got torn apart.  
_ _When the are ringing the king stands to weep.  
_ _He is wishing that just sometime again they will meet._

* * *

 _The darkness faded in the horrible nightmare of Kai- once again!- sacrificing himself for Lloyd. Lloyd stood in darkness all by himself, not sure where he was._

 _Finally, after waiting for what seemed to be an eternity, Kai showed up._

 _How his body was illuminated by the warm fire that was his power and himself. Lloyd started running towards Kai, wanting his own body to absorb the warmth of Kai's frame. Until Lloyd was only five feet away from his boyfriend, he didn't notice the look of worry sketched onto his partner's warrior face._

 _The Lloyd felt it. He felt a horrid presence behind him that he was almost to scared to look. When he finally did, he saw her. Skylor, holding a knife with both her hands, raised so high that when she struck, wherever she did, Lloyd would be dead._

 _Kai ran in front of the smaller boy, his arms out, fists clenched, his face screwed together for the pain that was sure to happen. It was as if he were on a cross, giving up his own life for someone he truly loved- no. **Loves**. Just when Skylor's knife made the slightest impact on Kai's chest..._

Lloyd jerked awake with a sweat.

* * *

 **O_O**

 **Song: Servant of Evil**

 **Credits to: JoyDreamer**

 **Kai's still alive *mumbles something under breath*, and Lloyd's still having nightmares. But...**

 **Just what is Skylor planning? We'll find out soon!**

 **Hope you enjoyed that musical chapter! If you haven't yet, listen to the song _Servant of Evil_ , because then you'll have a better damned idea of what happens in the song. ;)**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **-KGF**


	6. Jealousy Changed The Dagger

**OH MY! IM SO SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE! Just school and other shit, but...**

 **I'M** **BACK!**

* * *

Chapter 6: How Could You?

Lloyd screamed when he awoke, his eyes shut tight. He felt someone holding his shoulders and shaking him.

"Lloyd? Lloyd?! Are you okay?!" The young ninja opened his eyes to see his hot (in more ways than one) lover. Collapsing in his arms, he began to sob. "Hey, hey! It's okay! Everything's fine!"

Sniffling, Lloyd croaked, "No... No it wasn't. Skylor betrayed you and me. She... she tried to kill me, but you died instead. W-well, I don't think you did."

"Hey, don't worry. I'm okay. Skylor's left. It's just us in this room." Rubbing his back, Kai moved some hair and gently planted a small kiss on the Green Ninja's forehead. "Nothing will happen to me."

"Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" Jay slammed the table, chanting the same word over and over for five minutes. Getting up, Cole slapped his friend across the face.

"Jay, either you shut up, or I make you the pancake!" That quieted down Motormouth for a while. Nya giggled while her "mature" brother snorted. Sitting on Kai's lap was Lloyd, who was not in a sexual position, but in a way that aroused some attention and the Fire Ninja himself. Just a bit.

"Honestly, either form of pancake seems tasty right about now. As long as I get a little extra treat after," Lloyd whispered a sweet nothing into Kai's ear, earning him a kiss that he wistfully wanted. Nya smiled.

After breakfast (relief from the chants of the pancakes!), there was a knock on the door. It was a doctor.

"Hello, I am Dr. Ferguson-Derricks. I am here for a checkup with one of your ninja. Uh, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon?" The doctor had large, yellow eyes. For some reason, he put Kai on edge.

Raising his left hand, Lloyd spoke out, "I'm right here. But I didn't call for a checkup or anything like that."

"Well, just in case, let's make sure you're well and healthy." Making sure Dr. Ferguson-Derricks didn't get so close, _alone_ , with Lloyd, Kai latched his arm around his mate's.

"I'm going to stay with him, if you don't mind, of course." Smiling under his graying mustache, the doctor shook his head.

"Oh, I don't mind at all! You're, uh, Kai... _Smith_? Am I correct?" A silent nod. "Oh good! Sometimes I have trouble remembering names! Now, Lloyd, please sit down on the couch." Obediently, he did, with Kai following. The others already left the room. What no one else saw was the cruel grin and the 3 inch dagger that the doctor pulled out of his boot.

Kai got the weird feeling again, but decided against it and got up for a drink of water.

Oh, what a mistake it was! A mistake for bboth the Fire Ninja and the doctor. Turning around, the doctor drew the blade out and lifted it over his head, garnering enough strength to stab into the chest. That's when the doctor's countenance faltered and so did the illusion of the appearance.

Now, Skylor could only stare in shock as her dagger pierced through her loved one's chest; Kai's mouth opened in a silent scream until an actual one filled with pain echoed through.

It was supposed to be Lloyd, not Kai!

Not him.

And she could have very well had signed his name to his death sentence.

* * *

 **Ooh, boy! I now feel bad for Skylor! This is what jealousy can do! (If you're not insane enough kill those who love the one you love. *cough* Yandere Simulator. *cough*)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! :D**


	7. Sick

Chapter 7: Hospital

Lloyd paced across the waiting room, fraught with anxiety. What will become of his lover? He never felt so afraid in his life, even more than when he fought the Overlord. He was so pissed at Skylor. She was the reason Kai was in critical condition! If he dies, Lloyd will make sure she never hears the end of it, that she will forever be guilty of her deed. Just when he was plotting revenge, the doctor came out.

"Alright, Mr. Garmadon. Mr. Smith is unconscious at the moment, but he'll wake up after about half an hour or so. You can wait in his room if you choose to. It's room 34."

"Thank you so much!" Sloppily shaking the doctor's hand, Lloyd ran down the hall for room 34. He opened the door very carefully, peeking inside. Kai laid on the bed, wearing a nightgown. Some of his bandages were visible and he was pale, but otherwise, he looked okay. Lloyd sighed in relief. He tiptoed over to his lover's bedside. "Oh Kai, I should have made sure you didn't leave alone. I should be in your place." A few silent tears fell, landing on Kai's face, his eyes fluttering open.

"L-Lloyd..."

"Kai?!" The addressed Ninja gasped. "Oh my God, you're awake! You should keep sleeping. You need rest." Lloyd carefully tried to tuck the hospitalized Ninja in, but he only raised a shaky hand to stop him.

"No... I want to be h-here. I want to see your beautiful eyes... I want them to be the last thing I remember seeing so wonderful, so unique, before I die."

"No, Kai! Don't talk like that! You'll live! You'll be okay!" The Fire Ninja chuckled, even though it pained him far too much. "What... what's so funny?"

"Lloyd... I have lung cancer."

 _"WHAT?!"_

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS! ;^;**


End file.
